


Lunchtime Rush

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash100100: Around the Clock [10]
Category: Aladdin (1992), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: femslash100100, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Restaurants, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, the only customer cute enough that Tiana would welcome some flirting would be too nice to flirt.</p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>12:00 - Lunchtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the femslash100100 [prompt table](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7057165) "Around the Clock", specifically "12:00 - Lunchtime".

"She's here again."

"Lottie, quit teasing!" Tiana shot her friend a glare, scooped up the beignets, and left the giggling behind her.

It was hard not to look, though, at the beautiful bronze-skinned woman in turquoise, sitting in the window once again. She took her coffee black, her lunches light, and when she smiled it made Tiana's heart flutter.

But it's not like she was flirting. You didn't flirt with waitresses. Well, some skeezy guys did, but that was despite Tiana's clear disinterest. This woman... Tiana might have been open to a bit of flirting. But she was too _nice_ to be doing so.

Surely.

She handed out the orders, and wiped her hands on her apron as she headed over. Again, the woman smiled dazzingly, and Tiana's smile back was more real than retail.

"Hi. What can I get you?"

"The usual." She smiled sweetly. "I'll come get it."

"Oh, uh," not common, but occasionally done. "Your name?"

"Jasmine."

The way she said it made Tiana feel more flushed than a hot kitchen. She grinned foolishly on her way back to the kitchen, arranged a light, custom salad, and was just about to holler from the doorway when she realised Jasmine was waiting there with a secretive smile.

"Tiana, huh?"

Tiana looked at Lottie more with disappointment than annoyance. Lottie grinned and waved.

It didn't seem to dissuade Jasmine. She slipped the tray out of Tiana's hand, and Tiana caught hold of what Jasmine slipped into her hand in the same moment. She thought for a moment that it might be some bills, a tip, but then she looked down to see that it was unmistakably paper. With a number written across it in pretty, looping script.

"You closing up tonight?" said Jasmine, tilting her head.

She wasn't supposed to be. Tiana had been on the midday shift, and should have been heading home three hours before closing, even if she was always offered overtime here. But she found herself smiling, flattered in a way she hadn't been in a while, and shrugging playfully.

"I might be."

"Good," Jasmine winked. "I'll see you then."

Tiana couldn't help watching her hips as she sashayed away. Then Lottie threw a grape at her, and completely failed to hide her laughter when Tiana tried to look strict.


End file.
